The Announcer's Remote Control
The Announcer's Remote Control is the evil being that resides in the unknown dimension that plans to unleash the destruction of the multiverse. It appears as the main antagonist in the story mode in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. It is a TV remote that transformed itself into an evil giant robot. ''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion'' The Remote Control (the Announcers's TV remote) gains a mind of it's own and becomes an evil and destructive, cosmic being bent on complete destruction on all of the dimensions of Cartoon Network. It first starts by causing an inter-dimesional collapse on Dexter's World, then Ben 10 and Chowder's worlds. While causing destruction on many other worlds, the Remote Control sends its minions and the villains of those worlds to destroy the heroes so they won't interfere with its plans. Eventually all the heroes gather together and find everything they need to restore the dimensions and set things right, and Dexter builds a capsule so they can locate and travel to the dimension the Remote Control is hiding. The heroes are left floating in a very odd and unrecognized dimension composed of old television sets. There, they find the Remote Control who is responsible for the whole dimensional meltdown on all worlds. The Announcer then watches in shock, as his own remote control transforms into a giant one-eyed robot with a retractable blaster weapon that entraps the heroes in an energy ring and is about to send them through a portal to oblivion, presumably to permanently erase them (and whatever is left of their shows) forever. But at the last second, they summon Captain Planet (from Captain Planet and the Planeteers), who frees them and together they fight against the Announcer's TV Remote. After a long battle, the Remote Control is finally defeated and turned into a normal TV remote, Ben and Dexter reinsert the batteries to restore the dimensions and (after one last goodbye), everyone returns to their home dimensions. Attacks He can do a Spin Attack as he turns into a normal TV remote and Spin Around to attack his enemies. He also has a Blaster as he Blasts Orbs of Energy or a Giant Laser to blast his enemies. He also has High Physical Strength as he can attack his enemies by slashing them with his claws. Plans The Remote Control wants to bring complete and utter annihilation on the Cartoon Network multiverse and destroy all the heroes from every universe to accomplice it's goals. Gallery (Final_Stage)_The_Remote_Control.png|The Remote Control's Evil Glare Trivia *The Announcer's Remote Control (from the story mode of Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion) is the comparison of Tabuu (from Super Smash Bros. Brawl in The Subspace Emissary) and Polygon Man from PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Mute Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Nameless Category:Mastermind Category:Possessed Objects Category:Crossover Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cataclysm Category:Destroyers Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Deities Category:Self-Aware Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Servant of Hero Category:Remorseful Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains